la princesa de los lobos
by luna-chan143
Summary: historia de un amor que en un principio era imposible


**La Creadora de amores imposibles Luna chan 143 presenta **

**LA PRINCESA Y EL LOBO**

**Romance misterio con un toque de horror**

**Iori x kula **

**Bienvenidos a mi primer one shot recuerden dejarme un comentario **

**Recuerden The King of fighter no me pertenece ahora ala historia **

Caminando por las calles de sowtown estaba yo regresando de la preparatoria ya bastante tarde pues me había quedado a cumplir con una tarea junto a mis compañeras Athena y yuri mire la pantalla de mi celular que saque del interior de mi abrigo marrón le había pedido a "k" me recogiera pero veo muy difícil que eso sucediera mejor me apresuraba a tomar el subterráneo y no esperar a mi querido novio que seguramente se había ido de juerga con Máxima

Corriendo llegue justo a tiempo el último tren aun no salía pensé con alivio mientras arreglaba la mata de cabello rubio desordenado

Una brisa ajito los anuncios adheridos a la placa donde estaban los horarios del subterráneo los mire por un momento era extraño no había viento como es que se movieron

Como atraída por un cantico misterioso me percate de la figura sobre el tejado de un establecimiento a una cuadras de aquí podía ver el cabello rojo resplandecer bajo la luna llena empecé a tener miedo estaba considerando huir de ahí y refugiarme en la casa de alguna amiga pero no conocía a ninguna que viviera por aquí cerca además tenía que regresar pronto oh diana junto con whip (la hermana de mi novio)

Organizarían un escuadrón de búsqueda para que me encontraran

Reí un poco ya me podía imaginar a la castaña tratando de convencer a Leona Clark y a Ralph para que les prestaran a algunos elementos del ejército claro para cubrir más terreno

No!1yo no podía causar ese alboroto tal vez había sido solo mi imaginación mire algo temerosa hacia ese lujar pero ahora no encontré nada si definitivamente había sido mi imaginación

-próximo tren a la parte norte de la ciudad-

Escuche el anuncio tome mis pertenencias y subí a el expreso necesitaba llegar a mi casa este ambiente solitario me ponía nerviosa

Pensé mientras veía para afuera de repente las luces del bajón tintinearon un poco yo jure ver un par de ojos rojos en la oscuridad pero cuando las luces regresaron a la normalidad no había nada

Trague grueso esto estaba pasando como en una película que había visto en la casa de Yuri

Cerré los ojos rezando interior mente que el chofer se apresurara

Un tiempo después se detuvo y yo Salí con presteza corriendo a mi apartamento entre cerré todas las puertas con seguro casi podía jurar que alguien me había estado siguiendo corrí a asomarme con cautela por la ventana que daba a la calle pero tampoco vi nada

Sonó el teléfono yo corrí a contestar con las manos temblorosas lo levante y me lo acerque a la oreja

-si-

-kula eres tú?-

-Oh "k" qué bueno que me llamas-

-así perdón por no pasar a recogerte kula es que Máxima ya sabes cómo es el empezó un concurso de beber con Ralph y bueno yo tuve que quedarme con el-

Torcí el gesto un concurso de beber era más importante que dejar a su novia a la mitad de la noche en la calle esperándolo

-oye kula está todo bien no estas enojada verdad-

Me quede pensando en lo que había visto ase un rato

-no está bien yo entiendo nos vemos mañana salúdame a Máxima y a Whip adiós-

Después de colgar me senté en la alfombra tal vez estaba siendo paranoica si definitivamente era eso

Me convencí mientras hacia mi camino a la pequeña cocina estaba buscando a mi tutora pero esta no estaba recogí la nota pegada a la nevera

"Salí con Foxi de compras"

Mire la hora definitivamente tendría que cenar algo de la comida congelada que se amontonaba en el congelador

Pasado el tiempo saque de el microondas mi cena comí lave los trastos me cambie a mi pijama y me fui a dormir

En toda la noche me la pase dando vueltas por la cama estaba teniendo una pesadilla de unos ojos rojos que me veían hambrientos de sangre

Yo corría por las calles deshabitadas sin poder escapar hasta que llegue a un callejón sin salida voltee a ver la silueta del hombre misterioso

Sus cabellos pelirrojos sus ojos del mismo color de la sangre y sus garras afiladas que emanaban un brillo mortal bajo la luz de la luna llena él se acercó poco a poco y yo retrocedía cada vez más pegándome a la pared deseando fundirme con ella ese ser estaba por tocar con sus manos mi mejilla pero yo empecé a sacudirme

Kula

Kula

Kula

Abrí mis ojos mire confundida a la mujer pelinegra frente a mi

-diana-

Murmure ahora analizando el lugar estaba en mi habitación todo había sido un sueño

Suspire agradecido menos mal

Los días continuaron a pasar con normalidad yo deje de quedarme hasta más tarde fue una noche de luna llena que había salido a la dulcería a comprar algunos caramelos estaba pensando en el camino de regreso que si a ese hombre no lo había visto a un continuaba a sentirme vigilada era una sensación extraña y aterradora

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que choque con un pecho suave

-oye niña-

Me asuste cuando levante la mirada y vi a un hombre pelirrojo me disculpe y Salí corriendo kami necesitaba calmarme entre a mi apartamento encontrándome con la sorpresa de que había una reunión en mi casa

Estaba whip, Máxima, leona, Clark y Ralph

Les di un sutil aludo antes de ir a la cocina a preguntarle a Diana que estaba pasando

Ella me dijo que recientemente había habido una serie de asesinatos en la ciudad todas las victimas parecían haber sido tacadas por un animal salvaje presentaban mordidas y cortadas en el cuerpo

En la sala recién entraba "k" que al verme fue inmediatamente a abrazarme

-que bien que estas a salvo kula-

Lo mire confundida

-por qué no habría de estar bien-

Whip se acercó a nosotros

-El patrón de las víctimas de ese sujeto son niñas jóvenes como tu kula-

-pero que les hace pensar que es un humano el que ataco a todas esas jóvenes-

Leona se unía a la conversación

-de haber sido un animal habría dejado huellas para que pudiéramos rastrearlo pero el área de su ataque estaba limpia tomo muchas precauciones para no ser atrapado-

Se mordió los labios sintiéndose mortificada

-podemos peinar la zona sur tal vez encontremos algo hay oh en el bosque-

Clark se levantó del sofá se acomodó su chaleco y se acercó a su compañera azulada le toco el hombro ella asintió

-bien entonces yo y "k" podemos ir a buscar a la otra zona-

Ante lo dicho por Ralph whip se levanto

-yo puedo ir contigo-

El pobre hombre se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo mejor desvió su morada hacia la plata de le esquina

-no tu quédate aquí puede ser peligroso-

La castaña protesto emperezaron a discutir mientras yo los miraba con una sonrisa era obvio que whip estaba también preocupada por el por eso estaba impuesta a ir con el

-kula tú quédate aquí por favor-

Se acercó a besar mi frente para después ir a terminar la discusión entre los tortolos y salir los cuatro porque Máxima también se ofreció a acompañarlos por la dirección contraria a la que se fue el tercio de militares

Yo me fui a cerrar las ventanas con seguro era mejor estar bien protegida

Afuera desde el techo del edificio vecino un hombre de cabello pelirrojo con ojos carmín golpeo la barrera de cemento con fuerza con sus garras agrietándola un poco habían frustrado sus planes de ir con la niña de cabello rubio

Se giró dándole la espalda a la escena del pequeño edificio ya casi la luna llena se posicionaba en lo alto del cielo y el ya empezaba a sentir la necesidad por la sangre humana levanto la nariz al aire aun podía sentir el olor débil de su perfume en el aire que lo atormentaba terriblemente

Hace poco que sus miradas habían chocado y ya estaba tan obsesionado con ella con su olor de menta fresca con un toque dulce que le recordaba tanto a el invierno

Necesitaba desesperadamente saciar su sed de sangre antes de que la bestia dentro de su ser tomara el control y devastara a la ciudad

Miro la marca en su palma la marca maldita del hombre lobo que espesaba a hacerse cada vez más visible

Gruño frustrado mejor un sustituto a falta de la real

Se lanzó a las calles a buscar a su presa de preferencia rubia

En la casa estaba yo asustada no podía dormir tenía miedo de las pesadillas ase poco me desperté de una ese asunto de los ataques me tenía muy tensa

Una briza me llamo la atención porque la ventana estaba abierta yo la había cerrado no?

Me levante a cerrar la ventana pero me congele cuando sentí unos brazos envolverse en mi cintura y un aliento cálido en mi hombro me di la vuelta y vi a el hombre pelirrojo con un par de ojos color negro

Me sonroje era tremendamente atractivo pero que estaba haciendo en mi habitación acaso

-no sabes cuánto he esperado esto mi princesa-

Me dijo inclinándose un poco intentaba reaccionar pero era como si me tuviera hechizada estaba a milímetros de mi nuestro labios casi se tocaban yo empezaba a anhelar su toque algo que me asusto un poco se suponía que yo ya tenía novio no podía estar deseando los besos de este hombre tan sexi

-shhhh no te muevas-

Cerré los ojos podía oler su olor a pino

Kula

Kula

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que tocaban mi hombro era Yuri

-que pasa Yuri-

Me había quedado dormida en clase había sido solo un sueño

-te estaba contando sobre esta historia y tú no me hacías caso-

Mire el libro en la mesa "la princesa de los lobos" que rayos

-así ya lo recordé era sobre el hombre lobo que se enamoró de la princesa del reino de las nieves verdad-

La castaña asintió energéticamente

-es tan romántico no crees-

-yo diría que es trágico no dices que la princesa no sabía del amor que le tenía el príncipe de los lobos-

Yo dije con la mano en la mejilla mirando hacia el pizarrón

-si pero al final se conocen la princesa se enamora de él y le ayuda a romper con la maldición de su clan eso es romántico-

Una peli morada se acerco

-ella tiene razón kula-

Athena que había estado escuchando el relato dijo con estrellitas en los ojos que eso era amor

Sonó la campana

-por cierto tu novio no vendrá por ti verdad-

Negué

-puedes irte con nosotras puedo pedirle a Robert que te lleve a tu apartamento-

Yo deseché su ofrecimiento ella vivía muy lejos no podía pedirle algo a si

-no yo me iré por mi lado tranquila-

Tome mis pertenencias y Salí de la escuela todavía tenía que pasar al supermercado a comprar los congelados para le cena entre por las puertas automáticas tome varios paquetes del congelados y uno que otro de helado de crema y galletas era mi favorito Salí con un montón de bolsas que tenía que hacer malabares para también sostener mi mochila pero era imposible yo solo tenía dos manos

Tome entre los labios las hojas de mi tarea de matemáticas mientras sacaba el dinero para el buss pero en un jaleo todas salieron volando maldije a el viento me agache a recoger las pocas que quedaron tenía que ir a perseguí a las demás pero alguien se me había adelantado atrapando las demás antes de que escaparan

-gracias-

Dije a el sujeto pelirrojo que solo dio un "hum" como respuesta volteé a ver la parada del buss por donde este se alejaba había perdido el buss aaaa! Ahora tenía que esperar al siguiente

-oye yo puedo llevarte a tu casa-

Voltee a ver a el hombre estaba dispuesta a aceptar el ofrecimiento de un desconocido mire las bolsas estaba empezando a escurrir el agua

-está bien-

El me condujo a el aparcamiento donde estaba su motocicleta acomodo mis bolsas en la caja de atrás y subió para encender el aparato que rujió cuando el acciono el acelerador en el volante yo mire insegura no parecía seguro

-vamos niña no tengo todo el día-

Dijo áspero yo subí enganche mis manos en su torso cuando sentí que empezaba a moverse en todo el viaje me quede con la cara pegada en su espalda sentía demasiado miedo de ver hacia el frente no supe como él sabría donde vivo

-soy kula por cierto kula diamond y tú-

El me miro de reojo

-Iori yagami-

Dijo con el mismo tono áspero yo mejor cerré la boca el parecía molesto lo vi que estaba a punto de marcharse pero yo volví a llamarlo

-toma gracias por tu ayuda-

El miro con una ceja levantada la paleta fría de envoltura colorida yo solo le sonreí

Él se fue y yo me metí en la casa tenía que preparar algo de cenar

Los días siguieron pasando yo me encontraba eventualmente con el lindo chico pelirrojo que siempre me hacia el favor de traerme de la escuela a la mi casa los ataques continuaron y con ellos la búsqueda por el culpable casi no había visto a "k" últimamente pero era algo que agradecía pues podía invitar a Iori a pasar a tomar una soda ho un café dependiendo del tiempo que hacia afuera

Más de una vez me sonroje por los múltiples accidentes que habíamos tenido oh yo tropezaba sobre el quedando a milímetros de su bello rostro ho el me sorprendía mirándolo por largo rato de él no conocía casi nada solo su nombre pero el de ella sabía casi todo a qué hora salía de la preparatoria que días iba a el centro comercial sus justos sus disgustos todo era más atento que mi propio novio una vez me regalo un muñeco de felpa con forma de panda había sido el mismo por el que había estado peleando con una máquina de grúa en la árcade de juego a los que fui con Yuri y Athena

Fue algo extraño por que prácticamente me lo arrojo diciéndome sus usuales frases de" no es que lo haya hecho por ti oh no es que me gustes niña"

Yo solo sonreía divertida parecía un tsundere

Las pesadillas eran cada vez menos como si hubiera dejado de tenerles miedo

Mire el oso de felpa con una sonrisa me había estado enamorando de Él?

Mis mejillas se tornaron carmín tal vez había sido eso

En las afueras de la ciudad en el bosque estaba Iori mirando hacia las llamas de la chimenea de piedra cuando es que había empezado a sentir esto por la niña que sería su presa quizás esos sentimientos se despertaron cuando empezó a tratarla cuando ella le hablo y se portó tan dulce con el

Sonrió de medio lado tal vez esta era la solución la puerta a la salida de la maldición su princesa de las nieves

Pensó con ironía levantándose tomo la chaqueta de color negro estaba por salir pero algo lo detuvo sintió en el aire una presencia

Maldita sea leona lo había descubierto claro después de todo ella también llevaba en la sangre su maldición era obvio que reconociera su marca en todas sus victimas

-alto yagami-

Dispararon hacia él una balas acertaron el su hombro pero el bien sabía que las balas de simple metal no le harían daño

Aaaaaaaa

Toco su hombro cuando empezó a arder la heridas eran balas de plata

Salió corriendo de hay mejor huir a donde no lo encontraran con su querida kula

Llego a su apartamento escalo a la cornisa y entro por la ventana entre abierta encontrando a su princesa dormida en su cama se acercó a tocar su rostro su piel suave de porcelana con sus dedos deslizándolos hasta sus labios color coral

Quien iba a decir que esta niña sería capaz de enamorar a un bestia como el un mounstro

Ella se movió inquieta

-Iori-

Murmure abriendo los ojos mirándolo con felicidad estaba feliz de que no había sido un sueño solamente me levante tome sus manos frías

-estas bien?-

Mie horrorizada la mancha en su hombro era sangre estaba herido

-Vamos déjame ayudarte-

Me acerque a ayudarlo pero él se aparto

-no…no me toques-

-pero porque no quiero ayudarte-

Me volví a acercar pero el gruño me asuste pero tenía que ayudarlo podía ser una herida grave el tomo mis manos con una sola de las suyas estaba fuerte más de lo normal

Me arrojo de nuevo a mi cama

-que no entiendes que no me toques niña-

Él puso ambas manos en cada lado de mi cabeza apresándome entre él y el colchón mire sus ojos rojos asustada era el quien había atacado a todas esas mujeres

-como te hago Entender que no te acerques que no entiendes que soy peligroso-

Lo mire si tenía miedo pero no era tanto por el sino porque aun a si mi corazón no dejaba de latir emocionado por su cercanía le toque el rostro miraba en sus ojos la tristeza el dolor cuanto deseaba poder borrarla

-déjame curarte Iori por favor-

Roge levantándome acercándome a él con claras intenciones de besarlo nada más me importaba ni "k" ni sus crímenes nada solo demostrarle que me tenía a mí para hacer menos duro su dolor pero él me detuvo puso un dedo en mis labios

-la única forma de curarme es sacrificándote a ti yo no podría pedirte eso Kula-

Tome sus manos las baje tome sus mejillas me acerque mas

-no me importa sacrificarme te amo-

Nuestros labios se tocaron en un breve beso algo que había estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo

-escúchame estas completamente segura de esto-

Tomo mi muñeca llevándosela a los labios me estremecí por su toque luego vi sus colmillos

-cuando mis colmillos toquen tu sangre no habrá vuelta atrás aceptaras unirte a mí por un vínculo de sangre-

Asentí otra vez

-déjame salvarte de tu maldición-

El cerro los ojos me mordió y yo cerré los ojos su veneno era doloroso como el alcohol sobre una herida yo pensaba en esa historia que me había contado Yuri del príncipe de los lobos que se había enamorado de la princesa de las nieves que mantuvo su amor oculto hasta que pudo conocerla

Un amor condenado desde el principio por la maldición que este cargaba de que él se convertía en un monstruo con el primer toque de los rayos de la luna llena

Yo hice lo mismo que la princesa del cuento arriesgarme al peligro de morir en las manos de mi príncipe

Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que mi amado pelirrojo era fuerte y me protegería de los peligros

Además con mi sangre borraría su maldición por que con la primera gota de la sangre del amor verdadero la maldición de esfumaría

.-prometo jamás dejarte mi princesa-

-eso espero porque ahora técnicamente estamos casados-

Le mostré la marca en mi muñeca de color negro él sonrió me tomo del rostro y me dio un apasionado beso con el que sellamos nuestro amor que trascendería en el tiempo por el cual yo estaba dispuesta a renunciar a muchas cosas a escapar con él

Recuerdo que esa noche deje una carta a mis seres queridos explicándoles el porqué de mi huida le pedí perdón "k" por no poder amarlo de nuevo le pedí que buscara su felicidad porque yo ya la había encontrado

Esa noche que miraba la luna la misma que resaltaba esa noche que lo había visto encontré el calor reconfortante en brazos de mi príncipe mientras miraba el ambiente afuera de la cabaña donde habíamos estado viviendo por fin había encontrado mi felicidad

_**Fin**_

_**gracias a los que leyeran mi historia recuerden dejarme un comentario y apoyen mis demás historias **_


End file.
